The major aim is to determine the mechanisms of the biosynthesis and interconversion of purine nucleotides and their derivatives in microorganisms. Auxotrophic mutants are used to unravel the essential steps, to obtain genetic alterations of the reactions, to determine the interplay of purine biosynthesis with that of vitamins such as thiamine and folate cofactors. Genetic control of the expression of the enzymes is studied by identifying multigenic units of functional control (operon) and determining the factors which control the expession of genes. Special methods for enrichment and amplification of genes are being developed for these purposes. Particular attention will be placed on the metabolic mechanisms which regulate these processes, the genetic devices which alter them, and mutational events which impair or modify their regulation. Special reactions are under consideration: 1) the multienzyme system involved in the formation of the first intermediate, phosphoribosylamine, 2) the IMP-cyclohydrolase-transformylase complex, 3) IMP, dehydrogenase, 4) XMP aminase, 5) GMP reductase, 6) purine phosphoribosyltransferases and 7) purine nucleoside kinases. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Benson, C.E., and Gots, J.S. 1976. Occurrence of a regulatory deficiency in purine biosynthesis among purA mutants of Salmonella typhimurium. Molec. Genl. Genetics, 135:31-36. Gots, J.S., Benson, C.E., Jochimsen, B.U., and Koduri, K.R. 1977. Microbial models and regulatory elements in the control of purine metabolism. In "Purine and Pryimidine Metabolism." Ciba Conference, in press,.